SM051
* Closed * * }} Family Determination! (Japanese: がんばリーリエ！決意の家出！！ Lively ! A Determined Runaway!!) is the 51st episode of the , and the 990th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 23, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, and in the United States on March 31, 2018. Blurb Our heroes are in shock after Lusamine’s disappearance through an Ultra Wormhole, and they want to help get her back. But Gladion insists it’s a family matter, and he and Lillie set out on their own rescue mission. The Pokémon School class still wants to help, though, so Kahuna Hala directs them to the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. Meanwhile, nearing the altar, Gladion and Lillie encounter a Totem Kommo-o! With Snowy and Silvally, they defeat the Dragon-type Pokémon. Then, when the siblings rejoin the rest of our heroes, Ash again tries to convince Gladion to let everyone help. And when Lillie agrees, Gladion finally understands… Plot Following Lusamine's abduction by , everyone is in shock. Upon being confronted, Faba tries to pin the blame on Lusamine as and vow to save their mother. Professor Burnet can't guarantee they can successfully reopen the Ultra Wormhole so they'll need to find another way. Checking on Nebby, Professor Burnet wonders whether it evolved and suggests Ash keeps looking after it. Returning to the mansion, Ash heads home as Lillie goes to her room. Lillie changes her outfit and returns Snowy to its Poké Ball as Gladion comes in. Gladion knows a way to open an Ultra Wormhole and is leaving without Lillie but gives in when Lillie asks to join him. They leave the mansion, riding on . The next day at school, Ash shows Nebby and fills them in on what happened the previous day when Lusamine was abducted. arrives with Hobbes and reveal that Gladion and Lillie have disappeared. They decide to visit Hala and seek his advice. Hala informs them of a legend which leads Ash to remember his dream and reveals what happened, leading Hala to mention the Altar of the Sunne. Realizing they need to ask for help, they head to Poni Island. Lillie and Gladion have reached Vast Poni Canyon as they continue towards the Altar of the Sunne. Hobbes has borrowed a boat for the group from Wicke and they set sail for Poni Island. Lillie and Gladion continue on their journey and Gladion uses information from Aether Pardise research to find their way. He orders Silvally to move the three starter Pokemon statues in the correct places for the door to open. When Lillie tries moving one of the statues, tall spikes appeared. They reach a room where they encounter a group of , and a . With help from Snowy and Silvally, they are able to defeat them but the roof starts caving in. They are saved by the arrival of the others when the gang quickly destroyed the debris fall but Gladion isn't happy at their arrival. Gladion is persuaded to accept their help and they continue their journey and arrive at the Altar of the Sunne where they find the Guardian deities waiting for them. Major events * changes her outfit. * Lillie and leave for Poni Island together to look for a way to save Lusamine. * , , and decide to follow Lillie and Gladion to Poni Island. * Ash visits Poni Island for the first time. * Ash encounters the guardian deities of Ula'ula Island and Poni Island, and , for the first time. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Lusamine (flashback) * * Hobbes * Professor Burnet * Faba * Wicke * Hala Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Hala's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nebby) * ( ) * ( ) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (multiple; debut) * (×3; debut) * ( ; debut) * (flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: and the others go to a certain place this episode. Where is it? ** Host: Hala ** Choices: Akala Island, The shopping mall, Altar of the Sunne, The Kanto region ** Answer: Altar of the Sunne * This is the first episode to air after the release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. * During the title card sequence in the Japanese version, a more serious theme, based on There's Trouble!, is used instead of the normal title card jingle. * Ash, , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * An instrumental version of Under The Alolan Moon is used near the end of the episode. * Hala, Ash, Mallow, , , Kiawe, Lillie, , and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. * The original preview for this episode had Snowy colored pink instead of white when and Lillie were running from the falling debris in the cave, but in the episode proper, the error was fixed. Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |he= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 051 Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States de:Eine Familienangelegenheit! es:EP994 fr:SL051 it:SM051 ja:SM編第51話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第51集